disneyprincesasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Ariel
|- align="center" | class="roundy" colspan="2" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "| Arquivo:ArielOfficial.png |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Idade | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|16 anos |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Sexo | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Feminino |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Cor dos Olhos | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Azul |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Cor do Cabelo | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Vermelho Carmesim |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Cidade Natal | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Atlântica |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Cor da Pele | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Branca |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Família | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Rei Tritão (pai), Rainha Athena (mãe, falecida), Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Atina, Adella e Allana (irmãs), Príncipe Eric (marido), Melody (filha), Poseidon (avô), Vovô Netuno (bisavô, falecido) |- ! align="right" class="roundyleft" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Amigo Animal | align="left" class="roundyright" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Linguado (peixe), Sebastião (carrangueijo) e outros animais do mar |- ! align="right" class="roundyleft" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Gosta | align="left" class="roundyright" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Seres humanos, objetos humanos, música |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Odeia | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Teimosia de seu pai |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Voz nos Estados Unidos | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Jodi Benson |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Voz no Brasil | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Marisa Leal (voz), Gabriela Ferreira (cantando, 1989), Kiara Sasso (cantando, 2005), Kika Tristão (cantando, série de TV) |} Princesa Ariel é uma sereia que apareceu pela primeira vez na versão de 1989 feita pela Disney, do conto "A Pequena Sereia" como protagonista principal. Ela reprisa seu papel como protagonista em sua série de televisão, e também no prequel: "A Pequena Sereia: A História de Ariel". Ela, porém, não é a personagem principal da seqüência "A Pequena Sereia 2: O Retorno para o Mar", que foca na vida de sua filha, fazendo dela uma personagem secundária. Ariel é dublado por Jodi Benson em todo o material animado. Ela é a quarta das princesas da Disney. A personagem é baseada na protagonista do conto de "Hans Christian Andersen", mas foi desenvolvida em uma personalidade diferente para o filme de 1989. Sua aparência distinta consiste de cabelo comprido, vermelho, uma cauda verde e um top roxo. A versão teatral do filme de 1989 estreou em 2007, em que o papel "ao vivo" de Ariel foi desempenhado por Sierra Boggess e finalizado por Chelsea Morgan Stock, que já interpretou sua irmã Andrina. Perfil Projeto O projeto original de Ariel foi desenvolvido pelo animador Glen Keane, que teria dito em uma palestra que ela foi baseada em sua própria esposa. A aparência de Ariel também foi baseada na modelo Sherri Stoner, que forneceu referências live-action para os animadores durante o desenvolvimento do filme, que também se inspiraram nos olhos de Bela. Um desafio constante na hora de animar Ariel era que cor usar para todo seu corpo, por causa da mudança de cenarios que acontecia. A cor azul-esverdeada da nadadeira de Ariel era uma tonalidade especialmente misturada pela pintura do laboratório da Disney, a cor foi batizada de "Ariel", após a criação da personagem. Ariel tem sido comparada com as últimas heroínas da Disney, mas é fisicamente semelhante a Alice de Alice no País das Maravilhas, pois ambas têm olhos grandes, testa larga e uma boca pequena. Elenco de voz Jodi Benson, que era predominantemente uma atriz de teatro, quando foi lançada, foi escolhida para a voz de Ariel, porque os diretores sentiram "que era realmente importante ter a mesma pessoa cantando e falando". O co-diretor Ron Clements observou que a voz de Benson tinha "doçura" e "juventude". Ao gravar os vocais para a música "Parte do Seu Mundo", Benson supostamente pediu que as luzes do estúdio fossem reduzidas, para criar a sensação de estar no fundo do mar. Personalidade Ariel é uma sereia aventureira e teimosa. Sua curiosidade e amor pela aventura, às vezes deixa ela em apuros. Geralmente, entretanto, Ariel supera qualquer obstáculo que enfrenta. Seu melhor amigo é um peixe chamado Linguado, e ela desenvolve uma relação próxima com um caranguejo chamado Sebastião. Ariel também é impulsiva, como quando aceita o acordo com Ursula. Em "A Pequena Sereia 2: O Retorno para o Mar", Ariel amadurece depois de se tornar mãe. Devido à ameaça de Morgana, ela torna-se superprotetora de Melody da mesma forma que ela foi tratada pelo Rei Tritão no primeiro filme. Aparência Como uma sereia, Ariel é belíssima (ganhou um prêmio de mais bela heroína da Disney) e tem uma silhueta de ampulheta. Como uma adolescente, seus seios, ombros, quadril e cintura são de proporções perfeitas. Da cintura para baixo, ela tem uma cauda verde e veste um sutiã feito de conchas do mar roxas. Ela tem grandes e profundos olhos azuiz e lábios vermelhos. Sua característica mais marcante é o seu longo cabelo vermelho carmesim. Quando ela se torna um ser humano, a cauda de Ariel é transformada em duas pernas longas e finas com pés pequenos. De início, o único artigo de roupa que ela usava era o sutiã concha, mas usa uma uma corda para mantê-lo fechado com a ajuda de seu amigo, Linguado. No jantar, ela usa um vestido rosa e branco com uma fivela de prata em seu cabelo. Preparando-se para dormir, ela veste uma camisola rosa. Depois de ser levada pelo príncipe Eric, ela usa um vestido com mangas azul claro, um corpete preto e uma camisa azul. Ela também usa um grande laço azul em seu cabelo e sapatos pretos. Depois que ela se transformou em um ser humano mais uma vez, ela usa um vestido azul claro brilhante e durante seu casamento, ela veste um vestido de noiva com uma tiara de ouro. Aparições ''A Pequena Sereia thumb|278px|Ariel cantando na cavernaComo retratado no filme de 1989, Ariel é a caçula do Rei Tritão, e tem 16 anos de idade. Ariel tem um fascínio grande com o mundo dos humanos, mesmo sendo proibida por seu pai de ir até lá, que odeia seres humanos. O início do filme mostra Ariel resgatando itens humanos, e levando eles para identificação. Ariel mantém em uma gruta secreta como parte de sua coleção, desde livros a outros objetos regulares (como globos, canecas e caixas de jóias), mas percebeu que colecionar objetos humanos não foi suficiente. Ela fica cada vez mais curiosa sobre o mundo acima do oceano e até deseja realmente viver entre os humanos. Durante uma tempestade, Ariel salva o príncipe Eric, cujo navio afunda. Ela canta com ele na praia, mas é forçada a sair quando os outros se aproximam. Ariel se apaixona, e torna-se determinada a realizar seu sonho de viver ao lado da humanidade. thumb|266px|Ariel e Eric se casamDepois de uma discussão com Tritão sobre seu amor pelo mundo humano, o pai dela destrói todos os seus objetos humanos, incluindo a estátua do príncipe Eric que Linguado tinha dado para ela como um presente um pouco antes. Ariel vai para Úrsula, a bruxa do mar. Em troca da voz de Ariel, Úrsula faz ela humana. No entanto, se ela não fizer Eric se apaixonar por ela e le der um beijo, Ariel iria mudar de volta para uma sereia e se tornar prisioneira de Ursula. (Embora Ariel desconheça, esta é simplesmente uma parte da trama sinistra de Ursula para tomar o trono de Tritão) Embora ela seja incapaz de falar, e, portanto, incapaz de se identificar, Eric leva Ariel para o seu reino. Ariel e Eric começam a se apaixonar, mas são supreendidos por Úrsula, transformada em uma humano e hipnotizando Eric com a voz de Ariel. O Eric hipnotizado planeja se casar com "Vanessa", que na verdade, é Ursula disfarçada. Ariel é capaz de impedir o casamento, e recuperar sua voz. Mas antes de Eric e Ariel se beijarem, o terceiro dia acaba, fazendo com que Ariel se torna prisioneira de Úrsula. Tritão se oferece em substituição de Ariel, permitindo Úrsula para ganhar o controle sobre o mar. Ariel esta presa e é atacada por Ursula, que usa o tridente na princesa, disparando raios de pura destruição. Ariel é salva por Eric. No final do filme, Ariel é feita humano permanente por Tritão, que compreendeu quanto Ariel ama Eric. Ariel fica em terra com Eric, e se casa com ele. Eles vivem felizes para sempre. A Pequena Sereia (série de TV) thumb|284px|Ariel na série de TVA série prequel, que estreou em 1992, tem um tempo indeterminado cronologicamente antes do filme de 1989, e gira em torno de aventuras de Ariel como uma sereia vivendo debaixo do mar. A maioria das aventuras de Ariel envolvem criaturas do mar, se metendo em confusão, e, geralmente, saindo delas com êxito. Seus amigos Linguado e Sebastião também aparecem com destaque na série. Ela também é mostrada para ter um amigo chamado Urchin, um "sereio" órfão. A série também tem alguns contos de Hans Christian Andersen, que também aponta para o ano de nascimento de Ariel, e os possíveis eventos cronológicos da série, devido a ser uma influência direta na criação da história (foi publicada em 1837, e escrita em 1836, o que significava que Ariel nasceu entre 1810-1811, e o conto ocorreu em 1835-1836.) Ariel continua fascinada com as coisas humanas na série e é mostrado coletando itens para sua gruta. Muitos episódios mostram Ariel trabalhando para despistar os inimigos que fariam mal a Atlântica. Príncipe Eric, às vezes é mostrado no show, mas Ariel nunca consegue ver ele, preservando o fato de que ela só conhece ele no filme de 1989. A Pequena Sereia 2: O Retorno para o Mar thumb|Eric, Melody e ArielEsta sequência de 2000 lançada diretamente em home vídeo, mostra Ariel dado à luz a uma filha chamada Melody. Quando vemos, primeiro, Ariel brincando com sua filha recém-nascida, muitos brinquedos de Linguado, Sebastião e outros peixes podem ser vistos na sala, mostrando que ela sente falta de seus antigos amigos e familiares. Quando a segurança de Melody é ameaçada por uma bruxa do mar chamada Morgana (irmã de Úrsula, que morreu no filme 1989), Ariel e seu marido Eric decidem que devem manter Melody a distância do mar e, para esse efeito, constroem um grande muro que separa o castelo dele. O amor de Melody pelo mar se mostra muito forte, no entanto, quando Melody cai nas garras de Morgana, Ariel é forçada a retomar temporariamente a sua forma de sereia, a fim de resgatá-la e salvar Melody do esquema de Morgana. Nesta época, Ariel retorna à sua gruta, como visto no primeiro filme, estudando os objetos, (que não foram destruidos pelo Rei Tritão no primeiro filme) e fica olhando para Melody. Esta sequela apresenta Ariel se tornando uma mãe superprotetora para a filha, efetivamente assumindo o papel de seu pai no filme de 1989. Ariel é a primeira e única mãe das princesas da Disney. A Pequena Sereia: A História de Ariel thumb|266px|Ariel quando era criançaEsta prequela lançada diretamente em home vídeo, mostra características de Ariel como uma jovem sereia. Rei Tritão, proibiu a música de Atlantica porque lembra de sua falecida esposa . Também é mostrado que Ariel e suas irmãs foram criadas de forma muito rigorosa após a morte de sua mãe. Ela aprende sobre música depois de tropeçar em um clube de música proibida. Ariel promete ajudar a seu pai, mostrando como a música é realmente maravilhosa. Ao mesmo tempo, Ariel torna-se uma vítima de um complô de Marina Del Rey, governanta das meninas, que deseja tomar o lugar de Sebastião. No final, Ariel é bem sucedida em sua missão, e Tritão restaura a música em Atlantica. O Point do Mickey thumb|262px|Margarida e Ariel em O Point do MickeyAriel aparece como uma convidada regular na série de televisão. Suas aparências irregulares entre a sua forma humana e sua forma de sereia, dependendo do que a situação exige. Na série, Ariel é mostrada repetidamente com Margarida, que parece ser um grande fã de Ariel e seus filmes. Em "Pluto vs. Figaro", ela tentou cantar no palco, embora o conjunto acabou caindo em cima dela. Outra vez, Bafo tentou inundar o clube com os clientes, já que ele poderia fechar o clube se não houvesse convidados. Embora ele tenha conseguido inundar o clube, ele foi impedido de fecha-lo, pois Ariel ainda estava presente. Ariel também aparece no "Natal Mágico de Mickey". No filme, Ariel, junto com Eric e outros personagens são presos dentro do clube. Ariel é a primeira a ter fé em Mickey Mouse, pois acredita que ele vai ter um plano. Kilala Princess Na série de mangá ''Kilala Princess, Ariel tem um papel de destaque na aventura de Kilala para se tornar uma princesa. Ela é a segunda princesa Disney a ser vista no mangá. Inicialmente, Kilala procura um jovem príncipe chamado Rei, que se separou dela em uma tempestade. Depois de encontrar o príncipe e ajudar ele, ela torna-se curiosa com relação ao amor e espera encontrar o seu próprio amor verdadeiro algum dia. Ela começa então a cantar. Depois de Rei ser capturado pela bruxa do mar Úrsula, Linguado vem informar Ariel. Em seu caminho para o covil da bruxa, Linguado acaba se machucando e desmaiando. Ariel então inspira Kilala a lutar usando sua voz para lembrá-la da força do amor. Após a bruxa ser derrotada, Ariel dá a Kilala uma jóia aquamarine. Ariel é vista pela última vez entregando uma esmeralda para Kilala. ''Once Upon a Time'' Ariel foi confirmada para aparecer na segunda temporada de Once Upon a Time. Sua história e a atriz que vai interpretar ela ainda é desconhecida. Roupas littlemermaiddress.gif|Roupa de sereia arieldress1.gif|Roupa de farrapos arieldress2.gif|Roupa de noite arieldress3.gif|Pijama arieldress4.gif|Roupa de camponesa arieldress6.gif arieldress7.gif|Vestido de casamento Parques da Disney thumb|286px|Ariel fazendo pose para foto em um dos parques da DisneyAriel faz aparições regulares nos parques da Disney e também nos resorts, tendo um local especial chamado Ariel's Grotto (Gruta da Ariel em português). Ariel também faz uma breve aparição em "Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom". Brevemente Ursula aparece tentando destruir Ariel, mas nunca consegue. Mais tarde, no entanto, Ariel chega para comemorar a derrota de Ursula. Ariel também tem um cartão de magia chamada "Ataque bolha de Ariel". ''The Party Gras Parade'' Ela apareceu neste antigo evento na Disneyland em 1990 e na Disneyland de Tóquio em 1991 e 1993. ''Voyage of the Little Mermaid'' Ariel aparece como a estrela principal no show musical na Hollywood Studios da Disney e na DisneySea de Tóquio. No show, Ariel durante a cena com Úrsula e acaba com seu verdadeiro amor, o príncipe Eric. ''Fantasmic! Ariel aparece durante a aparição de Melody, no show noturno. Reaparece no final, durante o Steamboat Willie ou no Mark Twain Riverboat. ''Beach Party at Walt Disney World Ela apareceu cantando "Parte do Seu Mundo" e durante algumas apresentações em 1995. ''Mickey's PhilharMagic'' Ariel aparece no show de animação em computador da Disney Magic Kingdom, Hong Kong Disneyland, e Disneyland de Tóquio. No show, Ariel canta "Parte do Seu Mundo", enquanto o Pato Donald tenta obter o chapéu de Mickey Mouse para um show muito importante. Durante a canção, Donald mostra que ele tem sentimentos por Ariel e até tenta beijá-la, mas beija uma enguia elétrica em seu lugar. ''World of Color'' Ariel aparece no espetacular ao vivo à noite no Disney California Adventure na Disneyland Resort. Ariel aparece no início do show, juntamente com Linguado cantando Parte do Seu Mundo seguida por Sebastião cantando sob o mar. ''Peter Pan's Flight'' Ela fez uma aparição na lagoa das sereias. ''It's a Small World'' Ariel faz uma aprição durante o passeio de barco. ''The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventure'' Um passeio de parque temático baseado no filme de 1989, aberto em 03 de junho de 2011 no Disney California Adventure. No final de 2012, uma atração semelhante será aberta no Walt Disney World. O passeio deve seguir o filme original, contando toda sua história. Vídeo Games Ariel aparece em uma grande quantidade de jogos de vídeo game. Alguns são baseados fora de sua franquia, como The Little Mermaid Pinball Frenzy, enquanto a maioria está baseado na franquia Disney Princesas como Disney Princess Enchanting. Um traje de Ariel também está disponível como um recurso complementar no Disney Universe. ''A Pequena Sereia (NES) Os eventos desse jogo ocorrem depois da morte de Úrsula, Ariel e Eric estão planejando se casar, mas a bruxa do mar Ursula (de alguma forma ressuscitada) assumiu o controle do oceano. Assim, Ariel se torna uma sereia mais uma vez e sai para resgatar o mar. Ariel pode atirar bolhas para prender seus inimigos e pode então jogá-los para o outro. Ela também pode cavar a areia para encontrar o tesouro e pegar conchas do mar para quebrar caixas. Depois que Úrsula é derrotada para o bem, Ariel tenta retornar para a superfície e tornar-se humano, mas ela não pode voltar a ser um ser humano. Tritão, então, tenta ajudar Ariel, transformando-a de volta em um ser humano, e seu casamento continua como planejado. Embora este jogo não é canônico, esta situação exata onde Ariel teve que ser transformado novamente em uma sereia seria repetido em ''A Pequena Sereia 2 onde ela mergulha de um barco muito maior (navio de Eric), em vez de seu barco de remo no jogo de NES. ''Kingdom Hearts (série de jogos) Ariel aparece na série ''Kingdom Hearts e é dublada por sua voz original, a atriz Jodi Benson. Ela é destaque no jogo não como uma das sete Princesas de Coração (seu lugar é tomado por Alice de "Alice no País das Maravilhas"), mas como uma das duas mulheres guerreiras, junto com Mulan, para se juntar com Sora, Donald e Pateta na luta contra os Heartless ''Kingdom Hearts'' thumb|332px|Ariel como é vista na série de jogos Kingdom HeartsAriel faz sua estréia em Kingdom Hearts no primeiro jogo da série. Ela conhece Sora, Donald e Pateta quando ela está fugindo dos Heartless com Sebastião e Linguado. Eles ensinam o jogador como se mover em suas novas formas, e Sora, Donald, Pateta encobrem o fato de que eles são de outro mundo, afirmando que eles são de um oceano distante. Quando ela ouve Pateta falar com seu pai sobre um buraco de fechadura, ela decide ajudá-los a encontrá-lo e consegue encontrar o cristal, que se assemelha ao tridente de seu pai, que tem o poder de revelar a Keyhole. Rei Tritão chega a tempo para destruí-la, e Ariel sai em lágrimas. A bruxa Úrsula atrai-la para ajudá-la a roubar o Tridente de seu pai, com a promessa de ajudá-la a chegar a outros mundos, ao mesmo tempo, revelando que Sora, Donald e Pateta são na verdade de outro mundo. No entanto, as coisas não saem como planejado, como Úrsula fugindo com o tridente e Tritão acaba ferido. Com a ajuda de Sora, eles derrotam Úrsula. Depois de selar o Keyhole, Sora pede desculpas a Ariel por mentir para ela, mas ela deixa passar, confiante de que um dia ela poderá viajar para outros mundos também. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Em Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, ela aparece como uma memória de Sora. Ela anda em torno de Atlantica embora quando ela vê Sora e seus amigos ela foge sem motivo. Sora e companhia descobren que ela estava fugindo porque ela roubou o Tridente de seu pai para salvar Linguado das garras de Úrsula. Sora e seus amigos ajudam Ariel a enfrentar Úrsula e salvar Linguado. Após a derrota de Úrsula, Sebastião chega e Ariel decide enfrentar as consequências por tomar o Tridente. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Em Kingdom Hearts II, ela tem um papel incomum, pois Atlantica é definida como um musical sobre Ariel e Eric. Ela salva o príncipe do afogamento e leva ele para a terra. Lá, ela canta para ele até que ele acorde. Impossível de esquecer o príncipe, ela cai em profunda depressão, e assim Sora e os outros decidem ajudá-la. Quando o pai descobre que ela caiu no amor com um ser humano, ele tenta fazê-la esquecer dele, destruindo a estátua dele que Linguado deu a ela como um presente para animá-la. Mas, então, Úrsula reaparece e faz um trato com ela: para fazê-la humana por três dias em troca de sua voz. Além disso, ela deve fazer o príncipe beijar ela antes do pôr do sol do terceiro dia, caso contrário, ela vai se tornar dela para sempre. Apesar das dificuldades, ela assina o contrato e, finalmente, chega a Eric em pessoa, embora ele não a reconheça à primeira vista. No terceiro dia, Ariel recebe sua voz de volta, com a ajuda de Sora, e todos eles batalham contra a bruxa do mar novamente. Uma vez que Úrsula é derrotada, Ariel revela a Eric que ela é uma sereia e diz adeus a ele, mas ele não muda seus sentimentos sobre ela. Vendo o quanto estão apaixonados, o Rei Tritão deixa sua filha estar com um príncipe humano. Após a última música, "Um novo dia está amanhecendo", ser cantada, Ariel fica desapontada ao saber que Sora, Donald e Pateta estão saindo, mas eles se recusam a dizer adeus e assegurá-la na música que eles se reunirão novamente, para a qual ela alegremente concorda. Nos créditos finais, Ariel é vista em forma humana e se casando com Eric. ''Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey'' Neste jogo, Ariel é vista pela primeira vez sentada em uma pedra perto do porto aguardando a heroína de cabelos loiros do jogo que tem um arco sobre a cabeça para fazer amizade com ela. Ela convence-la de que a terra e o mar tinham perdido sua música, levando a menina ao fundo do mar para obter as vozes dos sereianos e manter seus tesouros humanos em segurança. Mais tarde, eles guiam todos os caranguejos azuis para segurança e vão ver o coro dos animais. ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures'' Ariel aparece como um personagem de apoio de um mundo pequeno, bem como um participante na parada Soundsational de Mickey e também no mini-jogo Princess Fantasy Faire. Ariel pede ao jogador para completar várias tarefas também. Uma inclui conchas para uma coleção. Outra envolve encontrar alguma decoração para decorar o desfile com carros alegóricos. Em um ponto, Sabidão perde uma carga de dinglehoppers e Ariel pede ao jogador para ajudar a recuperá-los para que ela possa devolvê-los ao Sabidão. Produtos : Visite a galeria de produtos sobre: Ariel. Trivia/Curiosidades *thumb|Ariel em uma das linhas de bonecas das Disney PrincesasAriel é a única Disney Princesa que não nasceu como humano. *Ela é a primeira Disney Princesa que teve um filho. *É a 4ª princesa mais nova da Disney, junto com Jasmine. *Ariel é a segunda princesa da Disney que foi tentada pela oferta do vilão, sendo a primeira Branca de Neve e a segunda Tiana, além de ser a ultima a ceder a tentação. *Diferente de suas irmãs, Ariel não usa acessórios em seu cabelo, a não ser pela flor, ocasionalmente usada por ela. *Apesar de que todas as irmãs de Ariel começam com a letra "A", ela é a única que tem a origem de seu nome Romano e não grego, como as demais, e a única que não termina com a letra "A". Isto poderia ter sido uma tentativa de chamar mais a atenção para Ariel e enfatizar o quão original ela é. *Em termos hebraicos, Ariel é traduzida como "leão de Deus". *Apesar de que Ariel e Athena são muito semelhantes fisicamente, em personalidade, ela é muito mais parecida com seu pai, o Rei Tritão. Isto é claramente notado em "A Pequena Sereia 2", quando ela repreende Melody. *A filha de Ariel, Melody, é muito semelhante a personalidade dela no primeiro filme. *Ariel é a primeira das princesas da Disney a ser ruiva. A segunda é Mérida. *Ariel é a primeira das princesas com irmãos biológicos. Ela é seguida por Mérida. *O simbolo de Ariel na franquia Disney Princesas é uma concha. *Em "O Retorno de Jafar", o Gênio se transforma brevemente em Ariel no final do filme. *Em Pateta - O Filme, uma lampada de sereia com as cores de Ariel são vistas na sala do hotel aonde Max e Pateta estão hospedados. *Ariel é a primeira princesa da Disney que salvou a vida de seu interesse amoroso. Seguida por Bela, Pocahontas e Rapunzel. *De 1989 até 1991, Ariel foi a única Disney Princesa que teve uma vilã, agora sendo seguida por Rapunzel. *O primeiro vestido usado por Ariel é rosa, assim como o primeiro vestido de Melody também foi rosa. *Ela é a única das princesas que se torna possivelmente uma rainha no seu segundo filme. Categoria:Princesas da Disney Categoria:Personagens da Disney